Question: Let $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ $d$ be real numbers such that
\[\frac{(a - b)(c - d)}{(b - c)(d - a)} = \frac{2}{5}.\]Find the sum of all possible values of
\[\frac{(a - c)(b - d)}{(a - b)(c - d)}.\]
Answer: From the given equation, $5(a - b)(c - d) = 2(b - c)(d - a),$ which expands as
\[5ac - 5ad - 5bc + 5bd = 2bd - 2ab - 2cd + 2ac.\]This simplifies to $2ab + 3ac + 3bd + 2cd = 5ad + 5bc,$ so
\[ad + bc = \frac{2ab + 3ac + 3bd + 2cd}{5}.\]Then
\begin{align*}
\frac{(a - c)(b - d)}{(a - b)(c - d)} &= \frac{ab - ad - bc + cd}{ac - ad - bc + bd} \\
&= \frac{ab + cd - \frac{2ab + 3ac + 3bd + 2cd}{5}}{ac + bd - \frac{2ab + 3ac + 3bd + 2cd}{5}} \\
&= \frac{5ab + 5cd - 2ab - 3ac - 3bd - 2cd}{5ac + 5bd - 2ab - 3ac - 3bd - 2cd} \\
&= \frac{3ab - 3ac - 3bd + 3cd}{-2ab + 2ac + 2bd - 2cd} \\
&= \frac{3(ab - ac - bd + cd)}{-2(ab - ac - bd + cd)} \\
&= \boxed{-\frac{3}{2}}.
\end{align*}